I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to physiologic sensors, and more particularly to a sensor module which when affixed to a person's chest will provide information related to respiratory effort, cardiac rhythm and sleep apnea.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In conducting a sleep study on a patient, it is customary to append a plurality of sensors to the patient for measuring and recording a number of physiologic parameters including, but not limited to, rapid eye movement, electric myograph (EMG), electrocardiograph (ECG), respiratory air flow, respiratory effort, cardiac rhythm, leg twitches, etc. Typically, individual sensors will be placed on the head, face, chest, abdomen and legs. The sensors typically have elongated electrical wire leads for connection to electronic display and recording modules. With all of these wires involved, it is often difficult for a patient to sleep comfortably, especially to be able to periodically roll over in bed. In addition, to monitor respiratory effort, it is the practice to affix respiratory effort belts about the chest and/or abdomen that must be snug to prevent the belt from slipping out of place. This too is inimical to patient comfort.
It is accordingly a principle object of the present invention to provide a sensor module for use in sleep study applications that combines plural sensors into a single package that when appropriately placed and adhered to a patient's skin allows plural parameters to be monitored and/or recorded. As such, the sensor leads can be combined in a single cable that can be more readily routed in a way that interferes less with a patient's ability to shift positions. Moreover, the use of effort belts is avoided.